


Going Ghost

by dannyphantogram



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Extended Scene, Memory Blank, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantogram/pseuds/dannyphantogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory Blank origin flashback rewritten from Danny's pov in a YA novel style. Done for my final project in Media Arts class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a project at my college in which we had to take a piece of existing media and make it for a different audience in a different medium. I decided to take an excerpt from the show (transcript, movements, everything from that scene) and turn it into a Young Adult-style "novel" (*cough fanfiction*) chapter. I got an A, lol, so enjoy

At first I didn’t want to show them the portal, after all, it was one of my parents’ inventions and, in my opinion, was totally lame. But after seeing my parents work on it for months, plus Sam and Tucker always prodding about it, I caved in and finally took them down to the lab. If only I had known what would happen when I brought them down there.

“I don’t know what’s the big deal, guys. It doesn’t even work.” I said as we were walking down the stairs to the lab, shrugging my shoulders. It was just another one of my parents’ crazy inventions, it wasn’t the cure for cancer or anything like that. It was just another weird, ghost-related device that didn’t work.

“What do you mean? It’s a portal into the spirit world! What can be cooler than that?” Sam replied, positively ecstatic about finally being shown the contraption.  
Sam Mason was one of my two best friends, the other being Tucker Foley. Sam had short black hair and dark eyes, and she was always dressed in black clothing no matter the weather. She was a self-proclaimed goth and a quote “ultra-recyclo-vegetarian” unquote, which apparently was just a really long word for ‘vegan’. I still think she made up the word just to sound edgy.

“You got to admit, Danny; Sam has got a point. A portal into another dimension does sound pretty interesting.” Tucker piped in, agreeing with Sam. Tucker, my other best friend, had dark skin and murky green eyes. He was a huge nerd, into all kinds of technologies, and one of the pickiest eaters I know. He would only ever eat meat and meat by-products, which frequently had him and Sam at wits end over what pizza to order during movie nights. 

“Fine, whatever.” I said with a grunt as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans. My name is Danny Fenton, and my best friends and I are all fourteen years old. Out of the three of us though, I’d say I was the most normal. That’s including the fact that my parents are essentially mad scientists obsessed with the afterlife. I’d say there were some perks to having crazy-smart scientist parents, but I honestly can’t think of any. Unless you count constantly getting stuck on lab cleanup duty a perk. Which it wasn’t.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the lab, which was a mess, as usual, but not to the extent that it usually was. Somehow my dad always managed to make a mess. About a week beforehand he had made something or other explode into a million pieces, and the walls were splattered with ectoplasm. You know, that gross green goop they say comes from ghosts? Yeah. Guess who had to clean that up? Just thinking about it made me shiver. I put a hand to my face before looking to the back wall of the laboratory, walked up to the portal and pointed it out to my friends.

Lying on the floor in front of the portal was a white hazmat suit that my parents gave to me earlier that day. All I could do was grimace as my mom and dad excitedly showed the piece stretchy latex suit to me, a large sticker of my dad’s face stuck on its chest like some sort of cheesy logo. I discarded the suit on the ground as soon as they had left the room. As much as I love my parents, I’m wouldn’t get caught dead wearing that.

Letting out a sigh I bent down picked up the suit, but as soon as I did Sam shouted, “Smile!” and took my picture just as I looked over at her. A bright light flashed in my eyes and I scrunched up my face. Her vintage Polaroid camera printed out the photo, my dazed expression as I stood in front of the portal captured awkwardly as it developed on the sheet of film.

“Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they uh, say it doesn’t work anyway.” I complained openly, mildly annoyed as my friends stared at the machine. Maybe it was because I was used to my parents inventions, but it really was nothing special. The portal was a metal archway of sorts connected to the back wall of the laboratory, it looked like it wasn’t quite finished, some loose wires heading into the mouth of the portal, but the sheer size of it made it impressive to look at regardless.

“I don’t know what the big deal is! After all, it’s just another stupid invention that doesn’t even work…” I thought to myself, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. I could’ve gotten in trouble if my parents found out I brought my friends down to the laboratory. 

“Come on, Danny, a ghost zone? Aren’t you curious? You got to check it out.” Sam prodded as she walked in front of the portal. She raised the camera up and took another photo for posterity. Did she have to go around taking pictures of everything?

“It sounds like it doesn’t exist. I mean, a world full of ghosts; some kind of ghost zone? Doesn’t exactly make sense. But…what if it was real?” I thought to myself for a moment before I smiled nervously. I looked up at the portal before I turned to glance back at Sam and Tucker.

“You know what, you’re right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?” I admitted as I turned to face the portal, feeling hopeful and curious. The large metal structure loomed in front of me, intimidating in size and intention. What if there really was a world of ghosts on the other side? A world untouched by humanity.   
I decided, Sam was right; I had to check it out.

I wanted to go in with my normal clothes on, jeans and a t-shirt, but I remembered hearing my mom say how dangerous the portal was. So, reluctantly, I started to put on the white hazmat suit. Ugh, that thing was tight. How did my parents wear this stuff all the time? As soon as I finished zipping it up, ready to go, Sam put her hand on my shoulder. What now?

“Hang on,” She started to say as she turned me around to face her. She reached down and ripped the garish sticker off of my chest. Everything we had down in the lab seemed to sport branded stickers of dad’s company all over it, which wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t a horribly cheesy caricature of his image. 

“You can’t go walking around with that on your chest.” She continued with a smirk. She held up and pointed to the ridiculous emblem before discarding it.

“True enough.” I thought to myself and gave her a shrug in reply before I turned back to face the portal. I stared into the depths of the machine, the light from the lab unable to penetrate the deeper part of the tunnel. Regardless, it did go pretty far in; the inside of the portal seemed almost pitch black just a few feet from the entrance. Just stepping near it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. This was it.

With my hand lightly touching the side of the wall archway, I walked into the portal as my friends watched from the outside. So far, so good. It seemed like there was a breeze going through, a soft wind that chilled my bones. After I was five or six feet in, I felt my hand brush against something along the wall. There were two round discs just barely popping out of the wall; maybe they were buttons? Maybe it was something my parents missed, forgot to switch on. I touched it more to investigate, then pressed down on one and heard a soft beep. 

I had no idea what a huge mistake I had just made.

There was a hum as the machine whirred to life, and electricity filled the air around me. Before I realized what was happening, I had become engulfed in a beam of blinding green light.  
The next few moments were a blur of pain and shock. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the portal coming to life and the screams of my own life ending.

My entire body was electrocuted, filled with the ectoplasmic energy that was supposed to power the portal to another world.

My life changed forever from that moment on. I should have been dead. Hell, maybe I am, in a way. It’s complicated. But the next thing I remember was a shrill ringing in my ears and the feeling of the cold linoleum floor on my face. The portal was functioning, something my parents thought would never happen. Hah. It’s hard to know exactly what happened, but I was on the floor just in front of the portal, a green glow cascading from its entrance. 

I felt someone check my vitals. Was it Sam? It was probably Sam, I doubt Tucker would think to do so under pressure. Her fingers pulled away from my neck as I became more conscious.

“He’s…he’s got no heartbeat!” Sam sobbed, the ringing in my ears started to fade. Everything sounded muffled, but it was clear my friends were in distress.

“How can he have no heartbeat? He’s still breathing Sam, that’s impossible!” I heard Tucker reply, a pounding headache beginning in my temples. Ugh. It was bad, but I was alive… I was going to okay. At least I thought I would be.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was still in the lab, still breathing, with my friends sitting beside me on the floor.

“Guys…I’m alright…” I tried to speak, reaching out a hand to try and touch Sam’s arm. They both stared at me, their faces pale. Why were they looking at me like that?  
I felt so cold. I didn’t feel right. Sick to my stomach, even. I gasped for breath and sat up slowly, every fiber of my body sore beyond belief.

“What’s… what’s the matter guys?” I asked them, more confused the more oriented I became.

“Danny…” Sam said, still on the ground. Both my friends looked at me as if I was the walking dead. They were both stunned into silence.

“What?” I repeated, my voice firm. The cold feeling inside of me slowly became less of a pain and more of an annoyance, which only added to my tone.

“Your…your hair, Danny, and your eyes. Actually, almost everything is, well…” Tucker spoke up, finally snapping out of it. Both my friends looked like they’d seen a ghost.

“My hair? What about my hair?” I replied in confusion, trying my best to stand up. My legs felt like jelly, but considering I was surprised I wasn’t dead, I took it as a good sign. I stumbled over to the side of the lab that had a large mirror on it, investigating my appearance. I took in a breath and gasped, eyes wide with surprise.

My black hair was now a stark white, and my pale blue eyes had become a bright, glowing green. Even the white jumpsuit I had been wearing was now an eerie pitch black. I didn’t feel right, didn’t look right, it couldn’t be me. It wasn’t me.

And the cold was still there. Still aching inside of me, where my heart should have been.

I didn’t feel all there. Which I suppose is better than dead, or with severe burns, or anything that would make sense, but still, it didn’t feel right. I felt lighter than air and cold as ice, and my reflection, it made it feel like this was all a dream.

I had a sinking feeling inside of me as I turned back to the portal; the green glow of the now-functioning swirling vortex filled the air with an eerie hum. It was operational, and there was something on the other end. A different world, maybe, an alternate dimension, something sentient was back there. And I felt that something was coming towards the hole we had just opened into its world. Don’t ask how I know, but I felt it in the pit of my stomach, in every fiber of my being. I felt a breath of cold air escape my lips, causing me to gasp. Sam and Tucker looked at me before they stared up at the entrance as well. The gateway had been opened.

“Guys…” I mumbled as I stared at the machine, tightening my hands into fists. This didn’t feel good, not one bit.

“Something’s coming.”


End file.
